Fin d'un tout
by Enilebom
Summary: L'investiture de Trump pousse Hugo à retrouver Martin. En vain. [Hugo Clément / Martin Weill ; Clemeill]


Hugo ne pouvait cacher sa joie d'arriver aux Etats Unis, que ce soit pour la couverture médiatique qu'il allait faire devant l'investiture de Trump que dans l'idée de retrouver Martin. Ce dernier était venu le chercher à l'aéroport, très fier de montrer la Jeep qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion. Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, prenant des nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre. Un océan les séparait depuis des mois et Hugo avait parfois le sentiment que cette distance le serait pour toujours.

Lui souffrait depuis la capitale parisienne, en silence, sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit de son mal être. Comme tout le monde il se rattachait aux quelques minutes d'images envoyées par le reporter pour ses sujets. De loin il se jalousait des duplex entre Yann et le journaliste et dans l'ombre il se retenait d'inonder son camarade de message, simplement pour prendre des nouvelles, retrouver une complicité qu'ils avaient un peu perdu depuis la rentrée.

Leur tête à tête étaient devenus trop rares, souvent dans le cadre du travail et Martin semblait s'enraciner sur ce continent lointain. Aussi Hugo comptait bien profiter de quelques heures de répit qu'il avait aux côtés de son cadet.

Mais à peine étaient ils arriver que l'espoir du strasbourgeois explosa en plein vol. Depuis le début de ses duplex Martin logeait chez l'habitant, et plus précisément chez l'habitante. Une franco-américaine, mère de famille d'un adorable petit garçon et avec un appartement aux larges chambre pour accueillir les journalistes.

Une femme charmante, d'une trentaine d'année, célibataire qui plus est. Martin avait beau assurer qu'il restait courtois et amicale Hugo sentit son cœur tomber dans le creux de sa poitrine quand la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, dévorant du regard l'homme qui le précédait.

Tout le reste de la soirée Martin resta détaché, simple, profitant lui aussi de retrouver son camarade, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il y avait tout un tas de geste, de regard, d'attention, qu'il aurait aimé partager avec le brun mais que la jeune femme s'accaparait et auquel Martin répondait malgré tout tendrement. Hugo tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception et son trouble, aidé par le jetlag cuisant.

_On va pas te retenir plus longtemps. Sourie leur hôte en débarrassant la table. Je t'ai préparé la chambre du fond, va te reposer.

Conscient que la jeune femme n'avait rien à se reprocher Hugo la remercia de bon cœur et rasa les murs jusqu'à sa chambre. Derrière lui résonna un éclat de rire provoqué par une pitrerie de Martin, fermant définitivement tout espoir à ses attentes.

Chaque fois que le regard des deux journalistes se croisaient le strasbourgeois se promettait de lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais éternellement son esprit se fermait, sa gorge se nouait et au final il gardait ses sentiments pour lui. Dans l'avion il avait répété mentalement tout ce qu'il aurait pu avouer à Martin au milieu du hall de l'aéroport américain, mais au final il s'était contenté d'un « salut ça va » des plus banals. Ce soir quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé, Martin ne saurait l'aimé comme lui l'aimait.

Lasse, Hugo pris une douche rapide, il s'assura que tout était prêt pour le lendemain et qu'en France tout allait bien avant de faire un dernier crochet dans le salon pour souhaiter une bonne nuit.

A pas de loup il traversa le couloir sombre et manqua un gémissement de tristesse devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Martin et sa locatrice étaient étroitement enlacés dans le canapé, leurs mains nouées l'une dans l'autre et leur visage si proche. Quelques secondes il détailla cette scène dont il avait si souvent rêvé avant de tourner les talons. Il en avait déjà trop vu.

_Bonne nuit ! Lança t-il une fois à mi parcourt, camouflé par le mur.

_Bonne nuit ! Lui répondit les deux amants à l'unisson.

Un dernier « je t'aurais aimé comme personne » glissa dans la nuit américaine, perdu entre le claquement d'une porte et un éclat de rire cristallin. Se perdant dans l'ignorance de l'un et la détresse affective de l'autre. Hugo était prêt à reprendre son avion dans l'autre sens, mais cette fois si il laisserait tout derrière lui. La distance de cet océan entre lui et l'homme qu'il aimait le serait à présent éternel.


End file.
